1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning device, a laminated core manufacturing apparatus, a laminated core manufacturing system, and a machine learning method for learning an operation for stacking core sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a laminated core is manufactured by, e.g., sequentially stacking a plurality of core sheets using a laminated core manufacturing apparatus including a robot. Core sheets are stacked using the robot by, e.g., gripping the core sheets with its hand portion using a teach pendant and storing the moving path and the like in a robot control unit, or causing the robot control unit to execute a predetermined program for gripping, moving, and stacking the core sheets.
Various proposals have been conventionally made for laminated core manufacturing apparatuses and laminated core manufacturing methods which can accurately manufacture laminated cores (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2015-061353 and 2010-166664).
As described above, a laminated core is manufactured by, e.g., gripping core sheets with the hand portion using a teach pendant and storing the moving path and the like in a robot control unit, or causing the robot control unit to execute a predetermined program. Since a laminated core manufactured using such a method includes predetermined deviations (stacking errors), a mold jig, for example, is used to manufacture a laminated core with higher accuracy.
However, a plurality of mold jigs are provided because a different mold jig is used for each type of laminated core to be manufactured, and the use of the same mold jigs over an extended period of time results in subtle changes in their dimension and shape and, in turn, influences the shape of manufactured laminated cores.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine learning device, a laminated core manufacturing apparatus, a laminated core manufacturing system, and a machine learning method which can continuously manufacture high-quality laminated cores, in consideration of the above-described conventional problem.